Horsemen
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Ludwig knew being a teenager was hard enough. However add in being the apocalypse horsemen war and hiding it from his family and friends as well as trying to contain his anger and sanity adds for a very stressful life. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

War soared through the pitch black skies on a rust, the same shade as blood, colored horse. Lifeless, however at the same time eager, blue eyes scanned the land. He wouldn't pick the place, his steed knew where they were needed the most.

The horse neighed as if hearing his master's thoughts and continued to move its powerful legs throughout the air.

Screams continued to fill his head. Anger. Betrayal. Jealousy. Rivalry. Want. Desire. Need. All were a part of him and in the end all that was needed was the final push. The desire to spread his power into the world to bring everything into a bloody red, to bring mankind onto their knees begging for help and for mercy.

He tilted his head back and laughed, a chilling icy sound. The horse threw its head back as well. Giving a sound of warning to his master the horse touched the ground softly. War slid off the animal, the sword pressing into his side slightly, and petted him absentmindly. His eyes scanned the area.

A relatively peaceful town if not for two gangs that had made their homes here. The tension was high however there was only the occasionally struggle.

War chuckled slightly as he brought his sword up and slashed it through the air to make the form of an 'X'. Done he leaned against the horse and waited a minute.

It started with a simple shove with the shoulder. One gang member bumping into a rival member. Tempers started to rise and with it a shout. The shout turned into a shove. The shove in a punch. The punch into a fight. The fight with a knife. The knife to the gun.

Other members running out eager to help their own, minds singing and yelling with sudden bloodlust and a need for violence that hadn't been there minutes ago.

Shouts and screams filled the air, both guilty and innocent. People fell to the ground while others ran attempting to protect their loved ones.

War watched everything unfold in front of him with eager eyes. He grinned as blood fell and some even fall to the ground lifeless.

Without turning his head War murmured "Welcome Death."

Death dismounted his own steed, a pale while one, and joined Wars side.

"Funny how little it can take humans to start a fight." Death commented.

War glanced at his companion. The look suited him with his silver hair and blood red eyes.

"They were aching for a fight either way." War said.

Death rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask for a reason, none is needed when it comes to humans. Glad to see you completely stepping into your new shoes."

War blushed lightly. "I haven't stepped into them completely."

Death watched away his concern's. "Give it some more time, you will."

War choose not to comment as he climbed back onto his house. "My work is done; you just need to clean everything up."

"I'm well aware of what I have to do." Death called after him. War paid no attention as he flew into the air.

The screams that had filled his head as well as the insanity. He had let some out in that town to lessen the pressure inside of him. He could think clearly once more.

War petted and ran his fingers through the horses mane. "I think I'm ready to go back home."

Obediently the horse turned a new direction. War closed his eyes in order to savor the last few minutes he had of soaring through the air before the horse touched the ground once more. War remained still, not wanting to break the balance that he had obtained.

Ludwig slowly opened his eyes and slid off the horse slowly. As he murmured his thanks and promises to bring chocolate the next night he petted the horse once more and stepped away. The sword remained against his hip however his armor, cape, and boots disappeared to give way to his jeans, sneakers, and shirt. He slid his fingers along the sword as he pulled key out from his pocket and once he crossed his lawn and to the front door he gently inserted the key into the lock and turned the doorknob.

He kept the balance within him as he slid into the house and punched the alarm system numbers. All he needed was to get up the stairs and into his room; there he could have his mental breakdown.

Light suddenly filled the room and Ludwig cursed his luck. His father was sitting on the couch obviously waiting for Ludwig.

"Hello son." his father, Alvar, said. He kept his hands folded on his lap.

"Hello father." Ludwig said in response. He shifted himself from one foot to the other feeling his body practically humming with energy.

"Son let me ask you a question." Alvar said. "What time have we agreed is your curfew?"

"Nine o'clock on a school night." Ludwig forced himself to say. "Ten when there is no school."

Alvar nodded. "Very good. Now tell me what day is today?"

"Wednesday."

"And is there school tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"One more question son. What time is it?"

Ludwig glanced at the clock on top of the TV, he had long ago learned not to wear his own, and grimaced slightly.

"One fifty three in the morning sir."

Alvar nodded once more. "Now is that remotely close to your curfew?"

"No sir."

Alvar was silent for a moment before he walked to his eldest son. He peered into Ludwigs eyes carefully before his own narrowed and he said "To the lab."

Ludwig tried to keep himself from sighing as he followed his father into the basement that had been remade into a laboratory. He slid his fingers down the sword at his side that Alvar couldn't see.

Some people liked to bring their work home with them, Alvar went to the slight extreme. A high ranked doctor Alvar had brought with him machines Ludwig could only guess at. And ever since he had turned thirteen his father always gave him random times to test his blood.

As Ludwig sat in the familiar chair and rolled his sleeve back to reveal his pale arm Alvar flipped the radio on, whether from desire or instinct Ludwig wasn't sure. His father reached into his desk to withdraw the needle and vial as well as medical wipes.

Alvar opened the medical wipe and swabbed where the vein is before he positioned the needle. He glanced up at his son.

"Last chance to come clean." he said as always.

Ludwig barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "I have nothing to hide."

The answer he received was a sting in the arm as the needle was inserted. Choosing not to watch his blood being drawn Ludwig focused on what the radio was saying.

"_And today in California was a gang war that resulted in fifteen gang members and thirteen civilians dead. Approximately thirty of both sides have been injured and are in the hospitals. Nearly forty arrests have been made."_

Alvar shook his head. "Too much violence these days. Shame really."

A pale and guilt stricken Ludwig forced himself to nod. "Shame." he croaked.

Alvar slid the needle out of Ludwigs arm and swiftly placed a bandage on the pinpoint. "I'll have the results in a few hours."

Ludwig nodded as he rolled his sleeve down. Despite how many times Pestilence said so he was always afraid that his father would find something in his blood that would suggest Ludwig wasn't completely human.

"Now go to bed, there is school in the morning." Alvar said dismissing his son.

Without saying another word Ludwig ran up the stairs taking them two at a time until he finally reached his bedroom.

Closing the door behind him he slid down and moaned lightly. The energy that was running through him increased and the balance that he had gained from his ride disappeared.

He slid the sword from his side and placed it against the wall. At that moment the worlds hatred and anger crashed onto him causing him to curl into a ball. Anger. Hatred. Jealousy. Despair. Fear. Resistance. Desire. Want. Need. All were elements of war.

Swallowing hard Ludwig barely reached his bed where he collapsed and promptly fell asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

His alarm clock rang too soon Ludwig believed as he opened his blearily eyes and lifted his heavy arm in other to turn the alarm off. Knowing if he relaxed he would fall back asleep he slid out of his bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

Splashing cold water onto his face and jamming the toothbrush into his mouth Ludwig studied his reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink.

Pale and gaunt. Lately he has been burning more calories than he took in so he had lost weight. He had also hadn't slept too much so there were dark circles under his eyes.

He spat the toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth out before using a towel to dry himself. Placing the towel back on the hanger he went to his room. He quickly dressed and went downstairs where his father and little brother were already eating breakfast.

Roderich turned in his seat and grinned at the sight of his brother.

"Good morning Ludwig." Roderich said.

Ludwig managed a smile at the five year old. "Good morning Roddy. Father."

Alvar nodded. "Good morning son."

Ludwig picked up a piece of toast from the pile on the table and spread jam on top of it. Placing the corner of it into his mouth he held it as he put up his shoes and jacket on and grabbing his backpack.

Calling a goodbye over his shoulder he left the house to see Feliciano waiting for him. Ludwig gave a nod to his horse that was busy making a snack of his next door neighbors garden of roses and a smile to Feliciano.

"Morning Ludwig." Feliciano chirruped. He held a cup of coffee to Ludwig accompanied by a hug.

Ludwig accepted the coffee and the hug with a wider smile. "Morning Feliciano. You seem energetic this morning."

Feliciano shrugged. "I had a good night's sleep I guess. Which seems to be more than I can say for you." he hastily added.

Ludwig sipped the coffee and quickly finished the toast. "My father caught me sneaking in at two in the morning."

Feliciano flinched lightly. "What were you doing out at two in the morning?"

"Stuff." came the curt reply.

Feliciano tugged Ludwig by the sleeve. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm your best friend."

"Stuff, it's not that important." Ludwig insisted.

Feliciano let out a pout. "You don't trust me?"

Ludwig managed a smile. "Of course I do. Trust me, this stuff is boring?"

Feliciano continued to sulk as they walked to school. When they got halfway he spoke up.

"You've been busy doing this boring stuff for a while. We haven't hanged out properly for weeks." he said quietly. "You go off somewhere with who I don't know, doing what I don't know."

"My father keeps taking my blood to see if I'm drinking or doing drugs." Ludwig said.

"Do you have a secret girlfriend?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig shook his head.

"A secret boyfriend?"

Ludwig blushed but shook his head.

"Then what?" Feliciano asked pleadingly.

Ludwig hesitated before he sighed. "I need to ask if I can tell you. And even if I can I don't know if you'll believe me."

Despair. Frustration. Desire. Need. Hope. Fear.

Those emotions hit Ludwig mentally however it caused him to physically stumble backwards. Feliciano grasped Ludwig's arm in alarm. "Are you alright?"

Ludwig gave a shaky smile. "I'm fine, I just guess it's the lack of sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Come on, we'll be late for school."

* * *

><p>Walking through the hallway Ludwig bit the inside of his cheek and tried to regain the balance he obtains at night to no avail.<p>

The hatred coming from the girl that never spoke was coming off in waves, it was always the quiet ones. The fear coming from the boy holding a failing test. The jealousy coming from girls and boys around as well as the hatred.

Teenagers contained more hatred than anyone could realize.

And all it would take was a simple push from Ludwig, from War, to make the hatred consume them and for fights to begin.

All he would have to do was call upon his sword, and in truth he didn't actually need the sword; the power was inside of him, and let the turmoil take over.

And the screaming inside his head, the power, hatred, anger would slightly decrease and he would be able to breathe once more.

Instead Ludwig massaged his temple with two fingers and tried to focus on Feliciano mindless chatter.

Feeling heavy and burdened Ludwig did something he had never done in his life. He turned and ran out of the school, ignoring both Feliciano and the security guards calling after him. He ran until he reached his house and let himself in, ignoring his horses call of concern, dropping his bag and jacket somewhere and going up the stairs into his bedroom.

Stopping only to kick his shoes off he grabbed the sword that was laying on the wall. He pressed it close to his chest as he fell onto his bed. Curling his body around it with it pressing into his skin he finally breathed easier as he found peace.

With the screaming in his head stopping he finally fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ludwig awoke hours later to the feel of cool hands being pressed gently against his forehead. Opening his eyes he saw his father staring down at him.<p>

"Running out of school before second period." Alvar said softly. "Sneaking out and coming home late. Lying constantly. I did not raise you to be like this."

Ludwig didn't say anything as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced out the window and felt relief when he still saw the sun in the sky.

"Ludwig unless you tell me what going on I am going to have to assume the worst." his father said.

When Ludwig still didn't say anything Alvar sighed. He sat on the bed closer to Ludwig. "Look, I know teenagers have their secrets." he said. "I had them myself when I was your age. However those secrets need to stop when it causes the parents to worry."

Ludwig bit his lip and shook his head slowly.

Alvar sighed once more before he stood. "Feliciano stopped by to give all the work and homework you missed. Think about what I said."

Ludwig continued to sit in his bed until the door closed behind his father where he allowed himself to fall back onto the bed.

"I spread violence, hatred, and anger around the world at night. I am one of the apocalypse horsemen, the one of War." Ludwig said bitterly. "How's that for a father son talk?"

* * *

><p>Ludwig glanced outside and nodded when he saw that finally night had fallen.<p>

It was time for him to ride once more.

He slid off his bed and placed the notes he had been looking over on his desk. He took the sword and roped it around his waist.

He set the alarm clock for the morning and placed his cell phone and watch on the nightstand.

He carefully climbed down the stairs, remembering to skip the last one that creaked, and stepped into the kitchen.

Rummaging through the cupboards he found the bag of chocolate he had promised his horse and stepped into the living room.

Where his father had been quietly waiting for him.

"Going somewhere son?" his father asked.

Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat as his grip on the bag of chocolate tightened in his hands.

"Somewhere." Ludwig managed to mumble. The sounds and emotions were coming again. They started slowly and softly before suddenly bombarding him.

"Ludwig please." Alvar said. "I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

Ludwigs eyes flew to the door and before he realized it he had ran forward and had his hand on the doorknob. However when he pulled the door remained locked. A quick glance upward showed a new lock.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers." Alvar said.

This fool believed he could cage and contain War. The voice appeared in his head once more, the sound silky and trustworthy. Humans will attempt to control as much as they can.

Ludwig willed the voice away. He gave a dry chuckle as he reached the part of him that was pure War and once he had the power in his grasp he walked forward and forced the wall to give way to himself as he walked through it.

Ignoring his fathers exclaim of disbelief Ludwig ran forward to where his steed had been patiently waiting for him.

Once he had mounted his clothes transformed back into the armor and cape. Within moments they were in the air once more.

War didn't spare the little house or its people another look as he rose. He needed to go and spread his being around the world.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
